The Binding Truth
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: Companion to The Hardest of Truths... Ichigo squirmed yet again at his confinements. Shortly after Aizen had appeared he was called out again. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this mess


**Hello my fellow yaoi fans. :D Well this is the AizXIchi I promised you all last chapter. Well you can read this by itself but I would reccommend that you read The Hardest of Truths. OK so this is the second smutastic companion to The Hardest of Truths and I hope you enjoy it :D **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its wonderful characters :D You have Tite Kubo to thank for that._

Warning: Smutty yaoi ahead. BoyXBoy Lurv.. Aizen and Ichigo love to be precise. Bondage, anal, and oral :D 

Ichigo squirmed yet again at his confinements. Shortly after Aizen had appeared he was called out again, apparently there was a disturbance among the Privaron Espada. Ichigo sighed. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this mess?

"Sorry to keep you waiting ,Ichi-chan." Crap and speak of the devil. Aizen waltzed over to him looking particularly smug and then he leaned over the strawberry and claimed those moist pink lips. Ichigo resisted, but after a sharp tug on his lower organ he quickly gave up. It didn't matter if he tried or not because knowing the ex-fifth captain, he would just have his way with him anyways. Ichigo gasped for air as Aizen pulled away. "Well,well. So quickly broken are we?" Aizen chuckled and Ichigo glared at him with disgust. Screw his earlier vow to himself! He wasn't going down without a fight! Ichigo growled when the older man crept closer to him and then attempted to kick the traitor in the face.

"Now that's more like it!" Aizen straddled the bound boy and captured a taut pink nub in his mouth. While he sucked on that one, his left hand traveled south and his right tweaked the other nub. "Y-you bastard! G-get off o-" Ichigo gasped as he felt Aizen stroking his hardened member. Despite what he was thinking, his hips bucked up. He cursed the older Shinigami's existence and tried to get out of the chains. "Now Ichi! Behave yourself! Or else we might never get to the fun part..." As if to emphasize his point he stopped the ministrations his hand had been giving. Ichigo mewled at the loss of friction and debated giving up, for the sake of pleasure. He mentally shook himself. How the hell could he even consider becoming submissive at a time like this?

Aizen felt the boy tense and smiled in delight. It would be very fun breaking him, more fun than he had anticipated. Aizen trailed his hands down the toned muscular planes, his hands ghosting over a very excited lil Ichi. Soon his mouth followed, planting open mouth kisses on the tanned skin. Aizen grinned as he heard small restrained moans and mewls come from above. Finally after what seemed to be hours to Ichigo, Aizen's mouth engulfed his heated length. He licked it from tip to base and then the underside. Aizen raised three fingers up to Ichigo's mouth and waited for the teen to get the hint. But Ichigo as defiant as ever, bit the pale fingers and held back a moan and Aizen began to lick one of his sacs.

Aizen chuckled darkly. Oh well, he had been being kind and judging from how hard Ichigo was, his cruelty wouldn't go amiss. He pulled his mouth off of the pulsating organ, and much to the horror of Ichigo was presented with a cock ring for the second time in two days. Ichigo groaned at the pressure and then it started to vibrate. He gripped the sheets determined not to yell out in ecstasy. He failed as he let out a drawn out groan. Aizen chuckled for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and took the opportunity to strip. First he removed his shirt and then slowly undid the sash holding up his tented pants. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he stared at the naked man. For god's sake how the hell would that fit... He was bigger than Grimmjow! "Impressed Shinigami?" Ichigo eyes widened even more when the older man picked up both legs and put them on his shoulders. "W-wait you haven't p-pre-" Ichigo was cut off as the man thrusted harshly in, letting the blood act as lube. It was the Shinigami's punishment for biting the hand that would've erased all this pain. "This. Is. What. Happens. When. You. Disobey. ME!" Aizen thrust in deeper and harsher as the words came out of his mouth and then captured the teen's lips. Ichigo however was lost in a sea filled with so much pleasure it was almost painful. With every thrust Aizen hit his prostate head on and with the combination of the cock ring, Ichigo was lucky to have survived this far. Aizen thrust in one final time and spilled his seed in the boy's ass. He removed his still hard cock and looked down at the mess he had made. His cum had mixed with the blood and it had turned semi-pink.

He walked over to his nightstand and picked up a shot glass and a spoon. Aizen scooped up the cum/blood mix and spilled it into the shot glass. Ichigo looked at the glass and shook his head no. Aizen got on top of the boy and pinched his nose and tweaked a nipple. Ichigo gasped and the liquid poured into his mouth. Aizen chuckled and then told him, "If you don't swallow that, you won't be getting your release any time soon, and judging by the color of your balls, I'd advise that you swallow." Ichigo still made no move to swallow so Aizen decided to attempt another tactic. He shut the teens mouth and then pinched his nose again. Ichigo turned slightly pink and then swallowed. "Good boy Ichigo!" Aizen got another idea and put his hard member in Ichigo's face. "Suck, if you know what's good for you." Ichigo kept his mouth shut. Aizen was right, it was more fun to break the boy than he had anticipated. Aizen pulled back his fist and punched the teen in the gut. As he gasped for air, Aizen put his length in. He moved the teens head up and down on his shaft and then pushed his head further down. Aizen moaned louder than before as he felt the teens small throat contract around the tip of his cock.

Ichigo felt tears stream down his cheeks as Aizen's hand traveled south and began to pump his cock faster than before. Then he moaned as he felt the cock ring come off and felt the tip being squeezed. Aizen pulled out of the teens mouth and took Ichigo again without lube. Ichigo yelled out as he was mercilessly pounded into. Ichigo saw stars as he came into Aizen's hand and then everything went black.

Aizen smirked at the unconscious teen beneath him. If he thought the torture was near over the teen was very wrong.

**O.o Poor Ichi... urmm... next chappie of The Hardest of Truths will be out sometime tommorow.. :D Review! **


End file.
